Various styles of seating arrangements allow a user to recline; however, recline mechanisms often require knobs, activation levers, or a combination thereof. Moreover, recline mechanisms often require user intervention (e.g., manual lever adjustment) before the seating arrangement is adjustable. As such, many reclining seating arrangements do not allow a user to recline by simply weighting and unweighting various parts of the arrangement.